Vixen A nightmare in the making
by LoNeLyGrEmLinQuEeN
Summary: Robin is united with a girl from his past. Will her brash and Dangerous attitude get the best of her. See who she is, where she's from, and I hate summaries. So justlook at it. don't worry Rob and the new chick don't hook up.
1. Chapter 1

Ok my loyal readers I would like to tell you that this is a story from my imagination. This involves my very own character. I truly try and keep it as close to the comics or TV show but I can only try so hard. I know I'm not done with my "Happy reunion or not so" , but the rest of the stories that you will read from me is based on the imaginations of my best buddy,DarkRebel777, and well me. I wanted to start before her because my story (in our special time zone) comes first. I'm not sure what she will call her chronicles but they are linked. (somehow).

I'm now disclaiming all the titans' characters because I'm not that brilliant. They belong to D.C. Any who I do have my own character called Vixen. I know I know "But Vixen belongs to the justice League. You can't have her. Blah blah blah." Forgive me cuz when I created her I didn't know about the character in the justice league but it too late for me to change her name. Sorry. You'll find out who she is and her story through the chronicles.

Hope you enjoy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

In the Beginning ; My Nightmare.

_I remember it well, years ago. I was 12 at the time and my world revolved around my older brother. He was my foster brother, adopted by my foster father after his parents were killed. Then he was a scared 8 year old boy lost in a world of tragedy. I was 7 and so excited to have a sibling to play with and I wouldn't be alone in that large house. In time his wounds healed and he became a loving friend. He'd protect me against those kids at school. He fought my battles for I was too weak and frightened to defend myself._

_He **was**__my hero, my protector, my idol, and my friend. But as time passed he grew older, made friends of his own. Started a team; the teen titans. And then he changed. He became more concerned with his friends; he was obsessed with his cases; and fighting crime. I became friends with most of his teammates. Garth ( Aqualad), was my new friend. He was kind, considerate, he didn't made fun of me for how I looked. After all who could compete with Wonder Girl (Donna), she was the perfect person, she was beautiful and I only dreamt to be like her. Wally (Kid Flash) naïve, hilarious, stupid, he made my laugh at the smallest things. Then there was Roy (Speedy), I admit at one time I had a slight crush, but I relived he was a jerk. He taunted me, made fun of me, and was very cruel. I wished him dead, and still do. But how I longed to be one of them, I would read over cases while Richard slept, I'd solve those weeks before he would, but didn't tell him._

_Finally, I got enough gall to ask to join; but was turned down. "You're too young. You can't handle it. I won't let you make a fool of yourself, or worse, get yourself killed! Forget it!" His exact words. I remember it well. I hated Richard for a long time. His first team soon fell apart, and he became the leader of another titan's team. And as soon as he left for Jump City I trained. I wanted to prove myself so badly, that it soon to over me. It consumed me. I grew in the next two years, I some what abused myself. Training; getting better, stronger, faster. The girl I once new went away, she died, and a new me came forth. I began going out on my own in the city, I took the name of Vixen, from a dream I had of my heritage. I soon made a name for myself and with my father's approval, Batman's approval; I became a proud member of the Justice League. And I hadn't once thought of the Teen Titans, I no longer cared. It wasn't until I was put on probation, for apparently I broke one to many laws trying to save lives, that our lives crossed paths. And I was once again faced my one fear, my nightmare come true; I met the true me._

End of Epilogue

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So this is how I'm starting out. Hope it, entertained you. Not all chapters are like this. It may sound stupid now but oh well. Tell me what you thought and well that would make my day. So please, tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The first actual chapter. I hope u would enjoy it.

Disclaimer: all the characters you will read are not owned by me but D.C. comics. But My Vixen is mine.

Gosh I hate descriptions cuz I suck at it!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 1

(Fair grounds, edge of Gotham City. 10:43p.m)

"Are you sure the Joker's here, Batman?" asked a masked teenage girl.

She wore a black baby –tee that showed her midriff. A black mini skirt, black boots that came up to her knees, a cape about the length to her knees, and black gloves that didn't have finger tips. She had copper red hair with white tips.

"Yes" replied the dark knight.

"Perhaps we should split up?"

"You take the west half; call me if there is a problem."

"Yes, sir." answered Vixen.

Meanwhile, on the other part of the park, Green Arrow and his ward Speedy were on a lead of their own.

"G.A, this is stupid. The Riddler isn't here." Complained Speedy "I mean I gave up A night of pizza and videogames for this. It's late and I'm practically dieing in this pollute pit."

"Do you ever shut up? Speedy, how are you suppose to stop a villain if you never get experience?" asked the emerald archer.

"I don't know, nor do I care."

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. You got that way, I'll go this way."

(Back to the Bat gang)

Vixen is alone by a steep canal. Suddenly, a shot is fired it snaps off her wrist communicator, and a dark figure springs out. She quickly drop kicks the figure who actually was Speedy. He falls back; as he fell he drops his bow and pulls Vixen into the canal with him by her cape. As they fall Speedy is hit in the head with a large rock: now unconscious begins to drown. Vixen's head quickly pops out of the water.

"What is you problem!" she shouts, "Where is he?"

Just then bubbles came up.

"Oh, no."

She dives down to pull her him up, drags him ashore, and puts her head on his chest.

"Dammit! Not breathing."

She began C.P.R. and finally he began to come to.

"You ok, Robin Hood?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my name isn't 'Robin Hood'."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's Speedy. Kay?"

"Ahhh, Green Arrow's boy."

"Yeah. Whatever." he said gruffly

"Stay still, you're head is bleeding." Vixen said while ripping off a piece of her cape, dips it into water, then dabbing it on his head.

"Ouch! That hurts." he shouts.

"Yeah, you're pretty messed up." she made a quick smile, but it went back to a serous expression.

"Ummm…so where's my bow?" he asked.

"My guess would be up there," she pointed to the top, "with my grappling hook."

"Oh, so what are we gunna do now? I doubt you can fly." he said looking at her.

Vixen then pulled out a small gun from her utility belt.

"What are you gunna do with that?" Roy said in an uneasy voice.

"It's a flare gun. Batman will see it and so will Green Arrow. They'll come, see our things, thus we get it out." Vixen answers.

She fires the gun.

"Now we wait, Speedy. Think you can handle it?"

(Right before Vixen fires the flare)

"Batman, have you seen Speedy?" asked Green Arrow running up to Batman.

"No, and Cibil isn't answering her communicator." answered Batman.

"Then our kids are in trouble….." started G.A. but Batman finished him.

"Or they are going to be."

"Bruce, look!" says Green Arrow pointing at the flare.

"It's Vixen." replies the Bat, "Let's go."

(Elsewhere)

"Where are they?" asked Speedy.

"I don't know, but how dare the not answer us. I mean I only sent the flare off 5 minutes ago." Vixen said in a sarcastic way.

"Kid! You down there?" Ollie's voice echoes down.

"Yeah!" he shouts back.

"Vixen?" said the dark voice of Batman.

"Yes, sir. Could I have my grappling hook please?" she called back.

"Yeah, G.A. I'd like my bow."

Then their things were tossed down to them.

"What are you doing?" asked Vixen.

"I'm getting out of here." answered Speedy preparing to climb a rope out.

"That doesn't look like it would hold you."

"Hey, who's the archer here?"

"Fine, whatever you say."

They began to climb up, but about half way up Speedy's rope comes loose. Right before he falls Vixen grabs his hand.

"Good thing you're a good archer or you'd be in trouble. Hold on." said Vixen

(Finally at the top of the canal)

Vixen and Green Arrow were shaking hands.

"It's good seeing you again, Vixie." said Green Arrow.

"Like wise." she said back.

"Uhh…thanks for…..saving me." said Speedy ashamed to be that dumb.

"Not a problem."

Batman revived the Batmobile engine.

"Hey, Batman, wait up! I'm not exactly in the mood to run back to the cave." Vixen ran to the car.

As they sped off Speedy turned to Green Arrow and says, "Wait, why did you call her 'Vixie'?"

"She is my ex-partner."

"You mean that's **her**! That's the one you're always talking about?"

"Yeah."

"But she's my age."

"Just about, I guess."

"Was she always like that?"

"Like what, Roy?"

"Did she always act so weird?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Was she always a bat-clone?"

"Well, for as long as I've known her. Yeah, I guess. But you've known her longer then I have."

"Ol, what are you talking about?"

"That's Cibil Wayne, Bruce's daughter. You used to go there all the time to hang out with her brother Dick."

"NO WAY! That's Ciby! Last time I saw her she was all elbows and knees."

"Well a girl's got to grow up sometime." said Green Arrow.

"Yeah, and she's been growin in all the right places." Roy said grinning.

"Roy." Green Arrow rolled his eyes and walk to the arrowplane, "Come on. Let's go home."

End Chapter 1

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Soo…kinda stupid. But o well. What did you think? Reviews, please, so I can know how to make it better. Please! Don't leave me hanging here. I'm lost withput the words of the readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this chapter Robin finally shows up. Sorry if the titans sound like retards. Sry if Star sounds conceded but I didn't know what to say. Sry it took so long to update.

I don't own them…yet.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(Now at the Batcave.)

"Ah, Miss Wayne, nice to finally see you again." said the butler.

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot more of me." She started, "Is Richard home….?"

She'd lost herself for a moment.

"No, I'm afraid Master Dick is at titan's tower." he replied.

"Yeah, I should have known. I'm going to bed. I don't feel to hot. I'll see you in the morning." She said while climbing up the steps to the mansion.

The next morning Cibil woke to find Dick standing over her with a helmet in his hands.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Don't call me that. And what are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

He hands the helmet to the girl.

"Come on, I want Vixen to meet the team. In case she may decide to join. You'll need a ride."

"Forget it. I'm part of a team."

"Not from what I hear."

"Shut up."

"No. Not until you come. You might like it."

"As much as I like striped throat?"

"Come on."

"No"

"Don't make me gag you. You can come on free will or there's…the other way."

"Well, let's try the other way. Want to?" she picked up a baseball bat from the side of her bed.

"Easy crazy lady. Just try it."

"Will it make you shut up?"

"Possibly."

"Sure why not. Get out. I'll see you in cave."

About 10 minutes later Robin walked down to the cave to find Vixen sitting on his cycle.

"Oh, that's cute. You think I'm going to let you drive. Forget it. You got a lead foot and heavy hand. No you're on the back."

"In that case….I'm finding another mode of transportation."

"So you're gunna walk? Quite a long way don't you think? Especially since you don't have a license."

"Shut up. And I want to know how in the hell are you suppose to get to the other side of the country in an hour on that this thing?"

"Relax; I have a pod hidden about three miles outside Gotham. Stop staling and come on. I'm driving."

(At titans tower)

"Where did Robin say he was going again?" asked Beast Boy.

"Robin was going to pick a new recruit." said Starfire "He has given this person the highest of recommendations."

"Great. Another pain." Remarked Raven.

"Then who's the first pain?" asked B.B.

Raven gave him a hard stare.

"Must I answer that?"

"Hey!..." he started

The elevator rang.

"Hush! They are here!" shouts Star.

AS the doors opened Robin and Vixen stepped out.

"Guys I want you to meet Vixen,"

Vix stood there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Greetings, friend! I wish to welcome you to our home with the greatest intentions of love and happiness…."

Vixen started to form vain marks al over her. Luckily, Robin stepped in.

"Kay, Star, I think she gets the message."

"Ok? Let's get this over with so I can get one with life. Let's get the interdictions over." Vixen spoke in a tone that obviously meant 'I don't give a crap'.

"I'll try to guess seeing the fact that Robin didn't shut up about you on the way here. You must be Cyborg?"

"That's right lil lady."

"Please don't call me that." She said furiously.

"Hey there foxy mama." Says B.B.

"Umm…You must be Beast Boy. Possibly Robin lied when he told me about you; you're not really that funny."

"At least some one agrees with me." murmurs Rae.

"Hello, friend, I am Starfire. I am sure Robin has already told you about me."

"Um…he didn't tell me too much about you."

"Oh." Starfire sounded defeated.

"And finally, you must be Raven. Robin told me the most about you." says Vixen, "I think you are amazing. I mean your powers and all."

"Really?"

"A telepathic daughter of a demon, that's main propose in life was to destroy human existents as we know it; turns hero, and beats the living crap out of him. Nothing wrong with that, I can somewhat relate."

As Raven and Vixen get into conversation; the rest of the titans crowd Robin.

"Dude, what did she mean I'm not funny?" asked Beast Boy, "And I thought Raven was bad."

"Rob, where did you get this chick?" asked Cyborg.

"And what did she mean by you do not speak of me much?" confronted Star.

"Dude, there is no way she can join the Titans she's a total 'Prick'."

Robin was getting angry now, "Ok Beast Boy I thinks that's enough. You can dislike her all you want but don't ever let me hear you say anything like that around me!"

"But, Robin, you can't be taking her side." said Cyborg.

"Guys, listen, I know Vixen can be on the rude side, but give her a chance. She'll come around sooner or later."

"All right, we'll give her a chance." Said Cyborg and the rest agreed.

About this time the elevator doors opened once more and this time Speedy walked out.

"Speedy what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"What? Can't a guy got see his friends without being in trouble?" he asked.

"Well, a normal guy could but you…no." Robin

"Yeah you're right, must of the time I'm in hot water, but this time no. I was bored and decided to come chill with my friends."

"Ok, but first I want you to meet someone." Robin called Vixen over, "Speedy, this is…"

"Vixen, good seeing you again." Speedy cut off Robin.

"Yeah, I see your head is still messed up."

"Yep, and it still hurts like hell." He laughed.

"Hold up, you two have meet before?" asked Robin.

"I'll tell you later, Rob..."

"Ok, then. How bout some video games, Vix, you can play winner." Robin suggested.

"Gee, as tempting as that sounds I would rather go through some case files. No offense, but I find video games kind of…pointless."

"Ok, your loss." He said and stared playing.

For the next half hour Vixen read files while the boys played there games. now Robin was winning

Then the alarm sounded. Robin was the first one at the computer followed by Vixen then the others.

"Great, just what I was waiting for. Vix, are you ready to prove yourself." Said Robin.

End of Chapter 3

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So here's when you come in. Help me out. Give me some feed back Help me. And I challenge you "what Super villain should I put up against Vixen for her first test?" I didn't want to make one up because you know me I try to keep my story as close to the Comics as humanly possible. Personally, I was thinking the Riddler, because he is my all time favorite Villain. I don't know why. So In your comment tell me what villain you'd like to see, From the TV. show or comics. I know pretty much all of them. So Help!

Thank you.


	4. Hillary this is for you

Hey sorry I haven't had time to update. I'm really sorry. Life has been..well..life. And I've been trying to find time to put this up. So thank you for your patients.

Ok I have a few dedications for some really aswome people…first for **DarkRebel777**…for helping me out. I'm clueless with out you buddy. Second: **Aveplateada**. For also being inspiration…you help a lot. I'd like to thank, **LilCuteLoser**. For putting this story on their fav list. Dude, I have no idea who you are but you made me feel so refreshed that someone was reading my story. So thank you All of you and this chapter is for you. And finally I'd like to write this chapter in the memory of I girl I met not to long ago named **Hillary**. She died just 2 hours ago and I'd like to send her off with a little something. **R.I.P. Hillary**..you are loved and missed.

I Don't own the titans…but I can Dream.

P.S. I wanna wish A late Happy Birthday to my character in this story, Cibil. April2, was her first birthday so Happy Birthday, Cibil!

And also the name 'Mighty Mandible Man" is not a real superhero(I don't think it's just a name I made up to make fun of a teacher I know. I think I own it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 4

She nodded and Robin started typing the keys. "This should be easy for you."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Goes by the name 'Control Freak'."

"Who?" she asked again.

"You'll see soon enough."

Robin's eyes went from Vixen to Speedy.

"Speedy, you go with Vixen. The rest of you came with me. Titans Go!" he commanded and everyone did so.

Just as they rounded the block where Control Freak had been sighted Vixen stopped Speedy and asked, "How much did Green Arrow teach you?"

"About everything he knows. Why?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Bout half."

"Good. This may actually work."

"What ever. Now come on. He may be getting away."

"Right." She said then dashed into a dark alleyway.

'Ok..where does she think she's going?' he thought to himself but then shook it off and followed her.

The alley was very dark and smelt really bad. Roy wondered if that's what Ollie meant when he said 'clean the dirt out of the alleys no one cared to look down.'

She went straight for the back exit witch was unlocked for a change.

"That's a surprise."

"Shh." She hushed him.

It was quite dark in the back room but they could hear a strange laugh and then a loud girl-like shriek. Vixen picked up her pace. She was about to reach the door but she felt something grab her arm.

"Wait, let me go first. Control Freak is quick to fire. If we bust out there he'll send something flying. If he hits me first, you'd still get a chance to stop him."

Vixen was shocked. Harper may have equally changed. It was a bit of a scary thought.

Speedy opened the door and surprisingly Control Freak didn't notice. Vixen stepped out cautiously after seeing Speedy just standing there. Her mouth could have dropped at what she saw: A short over weight man standing on the counter top holding a small magazine type book in his hand and yelling at two teenage girls.

"Ok, we've been other this. Now tell me. Where is the Space Trek #254?"

The first girl was wearing a black "Rebel" shirt the second wore a gray and black batman shield t-shirt.

"Uh..I'm sorry, but we've also been through that I just sold the last copy."

"But we do have issue #253." The second girl chimed in trying to make him go away.

"I already have 3 of those!" He yelled "I don't think you two would want anything to happen to THIS!"

"No!" shouted the two girls. "That's the first issue of 'Teen Titians Go!' Please! We'd get fired!"

"Then I advise you to get me that comic!"

Vixen's eye twitched. Neither Speedy nor she had noticed where they were and she couldn't help but blurt something out. "What!"

Speedy looked around, "We're in a comic store..why didn't I see this coming?"

Control Freak turned around to see the two standing there. "Well if it isn't the Robin 'clone' and…who are you suppose to be?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"I'm a force to be reckoned with." He said then clicked he's remote sending a Mighty Mandible Man cardboard cut-out to attack her.

She hacked its head off with her foot did a front tuck, got in his face and whispered in a dark voice. "And I'm your worst nightmare."

He clicked his remote again and something big and heavy hit her into a brick wall.

"Glad that's over." He smirked. "Let's finish this." He was about to click it but Speedy popped a warning cap over CF's head.

"Yeah. Let's." He fired about 5 exploding arrows around him. He missed every time but then again he wasn't aiming, he just wanted to stall so Vixen could get up and finished this.

The two other girls hid behind the counter, "Oh my God. Tabs, can you believe we're actually watching a real battle right in front of us!"

"I know! I hope that other chick gets up."

"Oh forget her…I wish I had a camera."

"Way ahead of you.."

"God, that Speedy is HOT!"

"Uhh..Kynlie, you got some drool hanging out your mouth."

"Don't give a damn."

Vixen got up…still dizzy. She saw two of every thing and she staggered a bit but finally she could almost see clearly so she took off sending a blur of batarangs and other exploding gadgets from her belt.

Control Freak was knocked to the floor and furious. "AHHHH!" He was pushing buttons fasters and fasters things were everywhere. She dodged most of them. And finally a large ball of…stuff slams into her. She was sent into a glass case and you could Speedy yell her name and Control Freak laughing.

She felt the warm blood going down her arms. Her back was saved by her cape. _Her head was beating and heart pumping louder and LOUDER! She saw images flashing in her head. People screaming, things exploding, the taste of blood on her tongue and the smell of death in her nostrils she saw it all. Then it was all dark. _She looked up at Control Freak laughing. _He's image changed to one of a dark figure holding a young man's lifeless body in his hand. Her eyes grew narrow; she was starring at "dark figure". A cold sweat covers here body mixing with the warm blood. She stands slowly rising to her feet. She takes one step. Slowly another, and another._

Speedy looks at Vixen He doesn't see what she sees.

She runs jumping on Control Freak. She is sitting on top of him, beating his face with her fists. She didn't hear his cries of mercy. Not until she heard the wale of the police car and Speedy firm hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of it. Her vision was clear and she saw what she was doing.

"Come on, Cibil." Roy whispered, "The cops are here. They'll handle the rest. Let's get back to the tower."

"Ok." She said in panting "I hate cops."

End of Ch. 4

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Wow. That was fun. I hope you could have understood it.

If you didn't get it now it'll become clearer in the up coming chapters.

Wow…so what did you think? I had fun...I hope you did. This was my longest chapter yet! So if you'd be so kind, please tell me what you thought. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm on a roll…not really. Well, we have some stuff to go over. Sorry I talk too much, I'm not trying to but I have a lot of things to do.

Ok I forgot to mention in the last chapter..this isn't very important but o well. The two girls in the last chapter were my friend and me…she got mad cuz I didn't mention it before..

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans they belong to DC if I did own them my ass wouldn't be at things computer. I'd be beating the crap outa the retards that canceled them.

(I do Own Vixen. but not the name) Damn Justice League and DC.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 5

Back at the tower Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games while Starfire watched. (Do they ever do anything else?) Raven read her book and Vixen sat on the couch brooding on what had happened earlier. Robin and Speedy were in the training Room doing as they always did; challenge each other and talk about crap.

"Roy, I appreciate you going with Vixen. I would have but she doesn't really care for me being with her. I wanted to send someone I could trust."

"Not a problem."

"So what was the play by play?"

"She's pretty good. It was…interesting."

"That's all you can say?"

"Yeah, I mean…never mind."

"No, what do you mean?"

"Nothing. She does a good job. She's got a lot of potential. It was just a little weird how she snapped and attached Control Freak. Cibil's a tough competitor. She'd be a good addition."

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know it 's her?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"No. It shouldn't be."

"Is she on?" Roy asked trying to change subjects.

"I don't know. It's really up to the team."

"Oh, Yeah. Forgot."

"I'll talk to them tonight."

"Cool. Then, I think my work here is done. I'll be heading home. Later, Shortpants."

Robin laughed, "Later, Manskirt."

Five minutes after Speedy had left Vixen walked into the room. "Hey." She said simply.

Robin jumped, "Wha…Oh. Vixen, I didn't here you come in."

"You weren't suppose to." She sat next to him.

"I heard you did well today. You had fun?" he asked.

"Since when is crime fighting 'fun'?"

Robin chuckled. "Do you think you want to join the team now?"

"I told you, I already have a team." Her voice stayed in its simple low tone.

"You can have more than one affiliation."

"I have two. You may have known that if you hadn't left the other one."

"I thought we weren't gunna bring this up again."

Robin was starring at her. She looked at him then turned away, "I didn't bring anything up……. You did."

It was silent for a moment.

"Are you ever going to let it go?"

"Richard," she started, "I'm not angry with you. I'm thanking you."

Robin was confused, but Cibil was a confusing person.

She saw he wanted to say more, but she didn't want any more questions. She tried changing the subject with something Dick wouldn't expect.

"Want to play darts?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to play darts. But I guess you're afraid I'll beat you."

She removed her mask so to challenge him. Or possibly she felt as if the mask was what made her so cautious about her actions.

Dick was stunned but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

"You ready to get schooled, little girl?"

"Give it you're best shot."

Little did they know they weren't alone. A tiny green 'fly on the wall' had snuck in and had been watching them. 'What's that all about?'

"Ladies first." Said Dick

"Sorry, I'm a 'girl' not a lady, but you're welcome to go before me…Ma'am." Cibil said with a smile.

"You're funny. But just too shut you up, I'll go first."

He took out a birdarang and flung it to a target that was hung on the wall. He smirked at her.

"Nice," she said, "But I can do better."

Beast Boy flew out the room then returned to human form. "That's weird. Who plays darts anymore?"

"Beast Boy?"

He spun around afraid that Robin or Vixen had heard him, but it was only Starfire.

"Yeah, Star?" he asked.

"What are the 'darts' by which you speak?"

"Nothing really, just an old game that Robin and the new girl are playing."

"Oh, do you think they would mind if I'd watch?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He continued to walk and Star went to the watch 'the darts'.

She peeked in as Robin was showing off; cutting flips while blindfolded. And still 'trying' to aim. He released but missed the target and broke a light.

"Nice." said Cibil sarcastically.

Robin peeked from under the blindfold, "Damn."

"Robin..?" Starfire said.

Vixen instantly grabbed her mask.

"Yeah, Star?"

"Is this how you play 'the darts'?"

"Uh….sorta."

"Hmm…"

"Star, you wanted something?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, we wish to know if you would like to go eat pizza."

"Sure."

She smiled, "Good, we will see you down stairs." Then she left.

Robin turned to Vixen, "Want to come?"

"No."

She walked out. He stopped her. "Cibil, don't you think it would be better if you came. So the rest of the team can get to know you."

"I'd rather them not knowing me."

"You're not really trying are you? You never do."

"Would you shut up?"

"No, Cibil, I'm trying to do something good for you and you won't give it shot."

"Well, it really didn't seem like little Miss Sunshine even wanted me to go. I don't go where I'm not wanted."

"Oh, come off it! You never give anyone a chance. And you wonder why you don't have friends."

"SHUT UP! YOU, JUST SHUT UP! You know nothing about me! Stop acting like you're around enough to know! I don't want any! They let you down…they're not worth the pain. You just don't get it!" She stormed off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ok I know it's short. But I'm out of ideas! It's not coming out how it was planned to be a year ago and I'm trying to figure out how to not screw around with the main idea!

So what do you think? I hate this chap! It was suppose to be better.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I thought I would have finished more chapters this week seeing the fact that I'm on spring break. I hate myself for acting so lazy and neglectful.

Credit to Dark Rebel777 for helping me write this, and AvePleara helped too but DR777 beat her.

I don't own the titans (no clever pun) ™ and © of DC comics

My version of Vixen or Cibil ™ and © of me

Dick shook his head and left to meet his friends.

Vixen sat in the evidence room and waited to hear when the titans left. Once she knew they were

gone she grabbed the bag she had taken with her and changed into her normal clothes. She

stepped out of the bathroom and laced up her boots.

(Titans)

Now at the pizza place the Titans had finally decided what pizza the wanted…

"So…", started Robin. Cyborg knew what he was about to ask.

"Robin," Cyborg said, "We barely even know her. We know she's a great fighter, but we've never fought with her. I mean it's not like she's here now."

Robin looked discouraged. Beast Boy squirmed in his seat trying hard not to blurt out his question.

"Robin, why are you pushing this so much? You are usually more cautious when picking members." Said Raven.

"Well, you guys are usually a lot more open to theses things." Commented Robin.

"Rob, she's a suspicious character…We just don't want what happened with Terra to happen again."

"Cyborg, I know Vixen…and there is nothing to worry about. She looks like a shifty type of person, but trust me. She's not."

"How long _have you known her_? Why do you think she's soo fit?" Beast Boy let a little bit of his question out.

"It shouldn't bother you about how I know her…I just do. She'll come around."

"It's not that we not want her…I just looks like she doesn't care about being part of the Teen Titans."

"She does…" he blurted quickly, "..deep down."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Starfire.

"Long story. I don't really feel too hungry. I'll see you later." He said while standing up and walking out the door.

"Cyborg, why is Robin acting like this?" asked Star.

"I don't know, Starfire."

"Hey, dude, you think you can find out some stuff about Vixen?"

"Like what?"

"You know, like where's she's from and stuff. I mean I've never really heard of her. I kinda want to find out what's going on between her and Rob."

"You mean like a background check?"

"Yeah."

"How do you expect me to do that…? I can't just pull her name outta thin air. She doesn't look to have a history with anyone that can give us a clue about her."

"Dude, let's go to the obvious….Robin knows her. And where did Robin come form…? Gotham City. Go through some old news papers..see if you see anything about her. Then go from there."

A look of shock came upon everyone's face.

"What?" Asked BB

"You've been watching "Get Smart" on T.V. Land again haven't you?"

"Yeah! So…I like Agent 99."

"This does not seem right." said Starfire, "Robin is our friend. It does not seem right to doubt him."

"Star, we're doing a simple background check. Like Cyborg said, "we don't want what happened with Terra to happen again."

She couldn't argue with that. She remembered what had happened..and she didn't like replays.

"Then it's settled…while Rob is away we'll just "look into" Little Miss Vixen."

Raven turned to Beast Boy, "No more television for you."

(Else where on the "bad side of the city")

Cibil walked down the dirty streets staring at her feet and watching her shadow appear and disappear as she passed under the street lights.

The occasional tire sequels, screeches, and the distanced shouts of people relaxed her mind. 'home sweet home' she thought to herself.

After passing many dark alleys and shady characters she finally came to a club called "Mark's" when a young man with slightly long brown messed up hair was being tossed into the street.

"I already told you," said the bouncer, "You gotta be 18 to get it."

The boy lifted his face out of a puddle, "I am 18…minas like 2 years."

The bouncer went back in.. the Boy stood up and whipped his face and shirt and stared murmuring to himself, "One day I'll have my own club and they wont be invited cause I'll be all 'sorry, you have to be younger than 18 to get in. And I won't play Crappy music!"

Then he saw Cibil staring at him.

He turned red and tried to clear his throat , "Ummm..Hi. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough; now do you usually talk to yourself?"

"Better than eavesdropping." He snapped back.

"We'll its not eavesdropping when an imbecile is shouting it in the middle of the street."

"Well I do, so you'll just have to deal." holds out hand "The names Bobby."

She shook it, "Cibil. And you have a serious problem."

"Thanks! And judging by your attitude so do you."

"You're clever…for an idiot."

"I think that's the best I'll get, so I'll take it as a complement."

"You're welcome." She said laughing a bit.

"So where ya from, Cibil?"

"Gotham."

"No way. Me too! What school?"

"Gotham High."

"Dude, me too. How could I have possibly missed you?"

"I'm not quite in 'the crowd'"

"Could've fooled me. So me and two other guys are gunna hang out in the gym tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"That you're idea of a good time?

"It'll be dark….no adults around. I stole the keys from the janitor." He whispered with a laugh.

"Haha...sounds interesting...I'll try to make it, but I can't promise you anything."

"Then I'll stalk you until you come up with an answer. How's that sound?"

"Fair enough."

"Cool," he says while taking off into another direction, "Well, catcha later, Cibil." He disappeared into an alley.

"Yeah, later." She said quietly.

(Titans' Tower)

"Ok, I checked the whole place, Robin's not here. So how's it coming?"

"Still trying to hack in. It'll just be a second."

"Good, while you two are doing that…I'll be getting on with my life." Said Raven.

"Found something…_vigilant vixen stops robbery ring._"

"Well, that helps."

"There's more." He scrolled down to more articles

"OK we know she works in Gotham, but Batman's not gonna have her info. Even if he did it's imposable to get into his data base."

"What if we do a world search? She's on another team..I just don't know which one."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard them talking about it."

"Kay, I'll try."

"Good, and tell me when you find something. I'll be watching cartoons…this detective stuff hurts my head.

Cyborg shook his head and laughed.

Well there you go..I wish it was longer but…you know me. So what did you think?

O if ya'll are wondering, "Get Smart" is an OLD TV show I use to watch when I was younger…I was a messed up kid.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome..hey guys it's yours truly here sending another chapter for you to destroy…err…enjoy. Hope you will like it.

Ok let's get this out the way so I won't be sued. Teen Titans…not mine. They are ™ and © of DC comics.

Vixen….mine, but the name is ™ and © of DC comics. Damn…there is no winning for me.

Please review……

**Intro: when we last left off Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking for info on Vixen, Cibil had just made friends with Bobby, and Robin we haven't heard from since he left the Pizza place. **

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Whoa." Said Cyborg while looking at the screen.

"What?" asked Beast Boy jumping over the back of the coach to see what he found.

"Vixen was in the Justice League." He said while looking at a picture.

"Whoa, can you hack into their data base?"

"I'm already in."

"Nice..now what do you see?"

"Here's her file…." He began to skim over some details. "Says she's not a full time member…comes and goes. A licensed pilot …"

"Blah, blah, blah…..come on Cy. Get to the good stuff."

"You didn't let me finish. …….But her license was suspended do to probation."

"Probation….for what?"

"Doesn't say…"

"Bummer. Just when it was getting good."

"I wonder if Robin knows."

"What don't I know?" asked Robin while he walked through the door.

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what is it?"

"About Vixen's probation." Said Cyborg

"Yeah." He said silently.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you to know…" Vixen's voice came from the doorway. Some how she slipped back into the tower and changed with out being detected.

"Sorry, Vix." Said Robin.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything." She said, and then turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy, "If you wanted to know so badly why didn't you just ask me myself?"

"Uhhh…we didn't want to offend you." Said Cyborg

"How do you think I feel now?" she asked with little emotion in her voice.

"We just…."

"Wanted to make sure I wasn't a psychopath sent to destroy you inside out?"

"Uhh..yeah..you can say that." Beast Boy said timidly.

"Sorry to disappoint." She said then looked at the screen….

"I told you not to worry…" said Robin to the others.

"No, Richard. They have every right to wary. They should."

"You're not really helping your cause here."

"That doesn't matter." she looked at the boys and looked back over her file.

"Vixen, I'm sorry for what we did."

"Apology accepted. I wasn't angry at you thou."

"Sure did look like it." Said Beast Boy.

She kinda smiled but her eyes never left the screen. "Impressive." She said simply.

"What?"

"That you were able to get to my file."

"Oh, it's nothing really." Said Cy

"It is. How did you get pass all the fire walls and every other moat and dragon type protection?"

"Oh just what I do…no big deal."

"Surprising…it's a wonder how come no one has detected your presence in the system."

"Uhh..thanks?"

"You're welcome." She said, "Next time ask if you want to know something….there's no resolution to 'beating around the bush'." Then she left to the room that Robin had provided for her.

"Wow…that's not how I expected her to react." Said Beast Boy., "Didn't think she could be that polite."

"Yeah, I told you she'd come around. I think she likes it here."

"Rob, now how do you two know each other again?"

"You should have asked her." he said and went to his room the others followed shortly.

That night was a rough one for Cibil. Many things went through her mind as she tossed and turned. She began to dream….

_She dreamt her usual nightmare: walking through the forest, a young man holding her hand and them laughing. Everything seeming so peaceful birds chirping and singing, the sound of forest life all around, the day was bright and wondrous. Every thing was so beautiful. Then the sky that was once bright turns dark, the birds cease their happy sounds and the once harmless forest turns dark and haunted. The young man holds her hand tightly and pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "It'll be ok. Everything is fine. I won't allow anything bad to happen to you." He whispers to comfort her. Then the sky began to rain fire, the trees that were once green turned to ash before them. He grasps her hand once more and they run. But the fire blocked them in. They couldn't pass the raging flames which danced upon the forest's floor. A low evil laugh filled the air. And a Dark hooded figure walked through the flames and to the young couple. The two stand terrified as the figure raises his hand and a black source of energy is sent towards them. The young man pushes her away and he is hit by the hex. The figure steps toward his victim with what seemed to be a sword made of the black energy. She tries to stop the 'creature' but is struck down by its power. She fell to the ground. The young man had seen what it had done and he stood up and charged to the creature with his own sword in hand. The creature whipped around and shoved its own blade through his heart, the boy winces in pain as black energy shoots from his eyes and mouth, then fell to the ground. The dark creature laughed sinisterly then disappeared. She rushed to him, placing his head upon her lap, tears flowed from her eyes. She brushed some hair away from his paling face._

"_Nathanial, Nathanial, please speak to me." She begged. _

_He opened his eyes and began to speak slowly he breathed heavily with every other word, "Shhh….. It's alright." He looked into her eyes, "Vixen, I don't have much later…."_

"_No….no, you can't leave…please. Hold on to me, don't let go." She pleaded._

_He placed his hand on her cheek, "You have to be strong…like I know you are. It's ok."_

"_No it's not…please hold on…I'll find help. Let me find Mirina, she'll.."_

"_Your mother can't do anything now….it's too late for me…… I see it, the gray ship…it's coming to take me to the other shore. It's so cold."_

"_Nathanial…"_

"_Let me talk….. Promise me….say you'll never forget me, like I'd never forget you. Do this one last thing for me."_

"_How could I ever forget you? I promise."_

_He smiled a weak smile, "I remember the first time I saw you in Wood Haven….you were so beautiful …..But not as beautiful as the way I see you now…..I love you."_

_And with that he breathed his last…._

_She began to cry harder… "I love too." She ran her hand through his soft black hair then kissed his forehead._

She woke up. She looked at the clock which read 1:30 a.m. She sat trembling for a while tears still fell from her eyes, then stood up and walked to the window and started at the stars. "Oh, Nathanial, I miss you so much. It's becoming easer to withstand theses dreams….at least I can see you then. But I'm afraid…I'm seeing you and the creature more and more…now even when I am not sleeping. Why is this happening? Why won't it stop haunting me?"

"Because it is not over." A dark scratchy voice said from behind her. She whipped around and the hooded creature was standing there, and then lunged for her!

"AHHHHH!" she screamed herself out of her nightmare. She was covered in a cold sweat and panted heavily. Her pillow was still wet from last night's tears; w­as it all just a dream? Was it really there in the room with her? Was she going crazy? She climbed out of her bed and grabbed her uniform and boots. Maybe there was still some hot water…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Yeah! I really did like writing this chapter! It was fun…. It would have been longer but when I read stories with LONG chapters…my mind wanders and you really need to pay attention if you want to understand. Because I'm writing this and even I am getting confused.

O and if you didn't understand…Cibil had a dream of a dream or nightmare of a nightmare. You know? Hope so… umm…you should get where it's going sooner or later.

Please! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

4/26/06

At Long Last I have returned!!!!!! (Thank you Mr. Rick.)

Gosh…I wish I could have updated sooner, but my computer was broken….so I haven't been on in a while. Also if you have replied to any chapter and you haven't gotten an answer…I'm sorry. I did read it but at the shop I work at I couldn't e-mail a repley…but I thank you.

Credit to DaRkReBeL777 for once again inspiring me and helping me. And Also to my buddies Trey, Brian, Quinn and Joseph for being...Well…for being the real inspiration and the blue print for Bobby, Pedro and Stinkbug (yeah I know..shut up)…..Love them like brothers..(Luckily they will never read this).

Same old rules: Teen Titans are ™ and © of DC comics. And you know the rest by now right?

P.S.: This is a chapter about nothing. Not really important, but it explains a few things about Cibil's world and it brings us from point A to B. May be interesting. I personally like this chapter. Idk why.

**Intro: We're skipping ahead a little bit….now all the titans are up and getting on with their Saturday morning. **

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"What's going on?" asked Vixen while Starfire and Beast Boy ran around gathering towels and other things into baskets.

"We're going to the park. I can't remember."

Vixen didn't understand. They were all still in uniform and looked as is they were ready to go.

"Why." She asked simply. She thought it was a bit stupid, she grew up thinking hero life and real life were supposed to be separate.

"Because, we like to do the "chilling out"." Answered Starfire with her cheerful smile. Her smiling annoyed Cibil (no one could be that happy all the time…too much like Joker)…but she was in a semi good mood. So she acted interested or at least she tried.

She remembered what Robin had said to her the day before. "Need help?" she asked.

"Umm... We are almost done. But thank you for asking." Star was unsure about Vixen's actions but she always thought the better of people.

Cibil walked away. Perhaps she was going to fast….she wasn't at all acting like she was from the bat family. She felt she wasn't being true to her roots or herself. 'Stop being weak. Shut up…just be quite. Remember…you don't want to be here. You hate it here… " she told herself.

Robin had caught her while he was coming from the hall. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

"I shouldn't."

"You're so stubborn." He said it laughing.

She looked from her feet to him. "You've got nerve."

"I don't need to tell you that it's safe for you to come out in public without worrying a psycho will attack. Its not like Gotham..you are allowed outside during the day. The cage is open…run free little fox." He was trying to make her smile like he use to.

"You're mocking me. And it's not funny."

"Come on!", Cyborg shouted, "Dick, Vixen, we're going!"

"See." Robin pointed out to her.. "**They** want **you** to come."

She thought a while… "Why do you go out like this?" She touched the (R) on her shirt with her finger.

"Because, it's fun. Remember what "fun" is?"

She paused and tried not to think of his stupid question. "I'll go…but just to see the city."

He smiled "Com'n." And they walked together down to the T-car which was absolutely amazing.

Cyborg ranted about it for a while and then showed off the stereo system and talked about what was under the hood and finally Raven told him to shut up. Vixen silently thanked her. Then they left.

Now at the park Raven sat under tree, Cyborg was a carnivore (Beast Boy was a bit upset), Robin was eating, and Vixen was keeping her distance while still trying to figure out how Starfire could drink mustard.

The park was bright and made Cibil uncomfortable…she didn't like the birds' chirping. She shook it off, but Raven could tell something was on her mind. Finally she decided to

ask her about it, "Vixen, is something…wrong?"

"No, Raven. What would make you assume that?"

"It just seems like you're not your usual gruesome self. Not that it is a bad thing but you're just more annoyed than usual, and it bothers me. And apparently it bothers you as well."

"Bit of an unorthodox question for someone like you." She turned her head but still felt Raven's eyes piercing into her like a thousand needles. Trying to steer clear of showing weakness she had to ask something quickly, "Raven, where's the gym in this city?"

"Gym? 5th Avenue. Why does it concern you?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Ok?"

Vixen checked the clock on her wrist communicator, "Excuse me, I have to go. I'm late."

Cibil went back to the tower alone and changed. Putting on severely ripped jeans, a black T-shirt, and putting several piercing back in her ears, then placed on her boots and left to hang around the city until night fall.

Just when dusk fell upon the city Cibil's cell rang, "Yeah, Dad."

"Cibil, what are you up to tonight?"

"What to you mean by that?"

"I was just wondering if you were busy. I thought that since you're no longer at the watch tower, maybe you'd like to do something together. Like maybe go to dinner or something, just you and me."

"Umm…yeah. That sounds great, Dad, but I'm a bit busy tonight…….Rain check?"

"I'll hold you to it; and Cibil, try not to get in to any trouble. I'm afraid the Commissioner and I are spending too much time together as is."

"Dad, when do I ev….errr…sure, I'll try."

"Good." And he hung up.

"Later." Then she hung up.

She put her phone back into her pocket then went to find 5th Avenue and the gym. She didn't know why she wanted to see this guy again. She convinced herself that it was do to boredom, and that she didn't care. It was just away to get from the tower, that's all. Finally she found the gym. It was really messed up and from where she was she could see three guys standing on the bleachers.

Along with Bobby, the other boy did look like a skater; he wore a brown snow cap with his wavy hair sticking out over his ears, a green hooded jacket, baggy kaki shorts, and black high-tops. The third boy was completely different He was dressed in all black including a black fauhawk. His shirt was sleeveless with a skull on front; black eyeliner seemed to have dripped down three lines under each eye, and a silver chain on his pants. She was pretty sure he was goth, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"Hey." said Bobby waving a bit.

"So _that's_ Cibil?! Dude, you're right. She _is_ hot!" said the first boy.

Bobby punched his shoulder, "Shut up, Stink!" He turned to Cibil, "Sorry. You'll have to excuse Stinkbug. He's an idiot."

Stinkbug turned to him looking a little hurt, "Hey, that's a little on the harsh side."

"The truth hurts, bro."

Stinkbug scratched his head. He removed his hat and examines it thoroughly, and then his eyes opened widely in surprise, "Dude! There's a secret message in my cap! It says, 'Dry clean only. Made in Ta-Ti-Taiwan.' TAIWAN! That's European! That makes this hat, A Communist!!!" He screamed and threw the hat which landed upon the head of a very annoyed third boy.

Stinkbug covered his ears and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for several seconds then he opened his eyes, "Did it blow up yet?" The third boy threw the hat into the face of Stinkbug and he tripped and fell off the bleachers, which caused Bobby to laugh hysterically and he then fell off the bleachers too.

Cibil rolled her eyes, 'Morons'

Bobby recovered and tried to catch his breath, "And this 'happy guy' is Pedro. Not much to say about him."

Pedro eyed Cibil up and down then gave a slight nod of approval or perhaps it was a silent hello. Cibil took as that and returned the slight nod, "Sup?"

Pedro was silent for a moment then Bobby stepped in, "He said, 'Nothing'."

"I noticed." Cibil said misunderstanding what he meant.

"No," Stink explained, "he meant that Pedro said he was "doing nothing". You're not as telepathic as your name would suggest."

Cibil looked at them all as if they were all madmen.

Bobby sighed with a laugh, "Cibsie, you gotta understand that Pedro doesn't exactly "talk". We've been around him enough to know what he thinks."

"Did you just call me 'Cibsie'." She was actually a bit freaked out.

"Yeah."

"What in your right mind makes you think that's ok?"

"Aww, Cibsie, it's my way of expressing love. Friend love, DON'T BREAK IT!" he added quickly.

"Since when are we friends?"

"Well I don't know…., since you showed up and Stinkbug and Pedro accepted you."

"Yeah, acceptance." Stink was on his feet and had his arms wide open and ready for a hug, "Friend love. Give me some love….friend."

He moved in to hug her but she slipped out of the way and shoved him into the trash can. "You touch me, you die." She said her voice scared Stinkbug.

Pedro smirked, Bobby spoke, "Yeah, I like her too."

She turned her head quickly and gave them a sharp glare.

Bobby stood on the bleachers and walked over to a soda machine, "You want something to drink?"

"I guess?"

"Hope you like coke, it's the only loose one." He said as he hit the side of the machine a few times with his elbow and four cokes rolled out. He picked them up and tossed one to each guy then handed the last one to her, "Loosen up. You gotta relax, what's got your panties all in a bunch? Scared to be here or something?"

"Please, my dog's house is scarier than this." She sat down and opened the coke and looked past him.

"Right, I forgot you're from Gotham. So what brings you to Jump City?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Well, we're all from Bat Ville, but Stink and I are staying with my bro for a Purple Sidewalk concert that's tomorrow night, and Pedro is here for his cousin's wedding. But I thought I asked you this question first."

"I guess you could say family matters."

"So what school you from?" asked Stinkbug.

"Gotham High…go knights." She said in an uncaring voice and waving one finger in the air.

"I still have trouble thinking I would miss someone like you. Have you been going long?"

"Not really, I was "asked to leave" my other school."

"Where did you go?"

"St. Joseph's Academy." She answered a bit ashamed.

Bobby and Stinkbug laughed hard, "You were a Joe Hoe?!"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, I can see why they asked you to leave; you weren't horny enough to hang with the sluts."

"You could say that."

"You into music?" asked Stinkbug.

"Yeah…" she stopped.

"Something wrong?"

She looked around, "Is it just me or do you feel like someone is watching us?"

"What are you talking bout…"

"FREEZE!" a voice shouted. Then two or three policemen ran into the gym guns in hand, "put your hands where I can see them!"

"I saw this on TV once." Stinkbug whispered as they all raised their hands.

"Shut up." Both Bobby and Cibil whispered back.

As they were being cuffed then frisked Stinkbug turned around, "Hey, officer, if I lay down on the sidewalk would you draw my picture with that little chalk you got?"

Bobby tried hard not to laugh but wasn't doing a great job, Cibil gave a quick grin. The officer wasn't amused.

A while later at the police station the four of them were placed in a cell.

"I call top bunk!" shouted Stinkbug. They all ignored him.

"You each get one phone call." Said the officer.

Bobby called first then came back. Stinkbug asked, "So they coming get us?"

"Jared said we could stay overnight."

Then Pedro called…some how.

Then Cibil got her chance she dialed the number and Alfred answered, "Wayne Manor."

"Alfred, it's me." She whispered into the phone.

Some how Alfred recognized her voice, "Hello, Miss Cibi…."

"Shhh.", she said quickly, "Not to loud."

"Is something the matter?" a sense of worry was in his voice.

"Not really. Alfred, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Anything.", the old man answered.

"Can you come to Jump City and bail me out of prison?"

He gasped, "What on earth happened?" He was whispering now also.

"I'll explain later."

"Don't worry I'll get your fath…"

"No." She interrupted, "Not Dad. Please don't tell Dad. If you don't want me to worry don't… tell…Dad."

The man was silent.

Cibil looked over her shoulder to see the officer tap his watch, "I have to go. Thank you. Bye."

"Good-bye."

She handed the phone back to the officer and was escorted back to the cell. She sat on the bench without a word, crossed her legs, wrapped one arm around her stomach, her elbow on her leg, she made a fist and rested her lips against it, her head down, eyes closed; Dead silent. Stink kept quiet, Bobby moved his hair out of his eyes to see what she was doing better.

Pedro, who was in the corner, looked over to Bobby and jerked his head as if to point to Cib. Bobby did what Pedro told him and sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, she recoiled then looked up. He had a blank expression; it was the first time he ever did something without talking. It was a silent reassuring. She knew that because that was how Bruce had consoled her for the past few years. It was the exact same expression Bruce gave her also, she knew what it meant; it was her family's communication.

"Why are you troubled? I'm fine. I'm just thinking." That wasn't necessarily the case, but it kept their frets away.

After what seemed an eternity they began to talk among themselves Cibil just listened…not them per say but everything. Even the faintest word she heard from all over. It became louder although it was so far away rubbed her ear thinking it would pass but it didn't not until the door slung open and a man walked in with and angered expression.

"Holy Crap; It's Freddy Kruger." Said Stinkbug.

Cibil recognized the man. 'Way to keep a secret, Alfred.' she said to herself then placed her head on the bars "No, you imbecile, that's my dad."

"Creepy."

"You have no idea."

The officer and Bruce talked in the office a while then Cibil was released without a word. They got into the back of a cab and went to a private airport; it was awkward silent ride home. It was bitter sweet, although she knew all hell would break loose as soon as the manor door was shut. And she was correct.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Cibil didn't answer she just walk to the couch and waited for the worst to be over.

"I asked you a question young lady." Bruce's voice was harsh.

"You always say I should try and make friends." She answered.

"But I didn't mean for you to break into private property. It's bad enough you soil the family reputation in Gotham now you have to mess it up in other cities? I spend more time fixing your mistakes than I do with any other."

"So all I am to you is a big 'mistake'?" she was trying to control her temper.

"I didn't say that… You're always twisting things around. This is the exacted attitude that got you kicked out of the Academy."

"Fuck the Academy."

"Watch your mouth, Miss." He was having anger problems as well.

"Oh boo. What are you going to do about it?!"

"I don't think you want to find out."

"I am shivering in my boots."

"Don't test my nerves, Cibil!"

"Or what; you're going to hit me? We both know you couldn't do that. But if you must, make it count. Make it quick. Let's see how that does to the family reputation." She was pushing her luck now.

"Cibil Annelies Wayne!"

"Oh you said my middle name I'm scared now. What?" she said

"What's with you? You never listen to me anymore, you're constantly getting in trouble, Cibil, you're a smart kid but you're failing in school, talking back to teachers, fighting, harassment..."

"He had it coming to him." She interrupted.

"Being rude.." he then added. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you."

"What do you want from me?"

"An apology may be in order."

"Ok I'll apologize. Sorry for ruining your life but have you ever wondered if you had any part in it…"

"Wait right there. Do you have any idea of what I've done for you?"

"Excuse me, but what did you just say about being impolite? Like I was saying; I'm so sorry for messing everything up. I didn't mean to be a failure. I wish I could be better but I can't you know why, because I'm a loser! A freak of nature not fit to walk this earth!" her blood was boiling, "I'm SO Sorry but I can't be perfect! I'm not like your all American son. I don't have a life or friends or a future but you know what. You and everybody else like you can take all your condescending ideas and shove them right up your ass! Now if you excuse me I'll be jumping off the roof…happy now? All your problems are over." She marched up the stairs to her room, she didn't bother to slam the door; she knew she had done enough. Then she turned around, 'Aww, hell, why not?' she slammed it anyway.

Bruce stood there trying to ease himself, let out a sigh, sat on the couch, and pulled his hand down his face. Alfred walked in; he'd heard the whole thing…most of the city may have. Bruce heard his footsteps. "Alfred, what am I going to do with that girl?"

"You might try closure, Sir."

Bruce picked up a picture of himself and Cibil back when she was 5. "See, this is my daughter. I want to know what happened to her. I want that cute little girl who used to wait all afternoon by the door just to greet me when I got home, the little squirt that would always say 'I love you, Dad' before bedtime. Where did she go?"

"She grew to the teenage girl who just 'told you off' in the den. Master Bruce, all children go through the rebellious stage. I remember you did, and I know I did. It's nothing more then a simple case of acting out. It'll pass, it will just take time."

"Time is what I lack. I'm at my wits end. She's only getting worse. I don't want to get a call that my daughter has killed someone or worse killed herself. By the way you don't actually think she would…"

"You said yourself, she's a smart kid. She knows better, plus it's just more fun for her to toy with your mind."

"She should know she doesn't have the power to do that."

"But it seems to me as if she is beginning to."

"I don't know how to punish her. She's band from everything. What else, no breathing?"

The old man chuckled, "I suppose that could work, but are you a slave driver or her father? Maybe you should try closure like I suggested."

"How many teens have you ever heard of want a close relationship with their parents?"

The butler didn't answer he left the room. Bruce decided to talk to Cibil, he knew she wasn't sleeping. He went to her room and tapped on the door lightly…no answer. He opened it a little and peeked in. Cibil was on her back, on the bed; one leg hanging off it, the other on, drumsticks in hand, beating them furiously against the air.

"You've gotten to the solo yet?" he said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You trying to coincide?" she placed the stinks on her nightstand and swung her other leg on to the floor.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Nothing's stopping you."

He sat on the edge, "I was thinking."

"Aren't you always?"

"Cibil, I'm going be straight with you. I don't know what to do. I can't lock you in anything, you're already punished from everything, and I don't even think military school wants you. Cibil, I want you to straiten up your act now. You didn't use to be like this. I don't want you to throw away your life. Working at HQ use to keep you busy and since you're not going there any time soon, I think you should stay with the Teen Titans."

"What?! Where the hell do come up with that?"

"You need to get your mind off of what ever it's on, and I think it'd be good for you to be around kids you're age who are involved in the same things you are."

"That is the stupidest, most nonsensical, and disturbing thing I've ever heard you say in my whole entire life. Are you high or have you finally lost your mind, old man."

"I know you don't like it. But you'll see you'll learn a lot from them."

"I'm not like those "kids." I'm better. They know nothing."

"You brought this on yourself. If you think you're so grown up, then act like it.

Now get your stuff together. You'll be there in the morning. I'll warn Dick."

"You can't do this! I'm not going there! And How DARE YOU try and dump me off with _him_!"

"I'm the dad here; I think I know what's best for you."

"Screw this! Screw You! You don't know anything! You're not my real father!"

"But I'm the closest thing you'll ever have!" He was shouting again, "Now like I said; you'll be there in the morning." He turned to leave.

"I hate you." She said under her breath.

He turned back to her, "You think I haven't noticed." Then he left.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ha! For all of you who actually read this chapter I thank you. Like I said earlier it's a chapter about nothing, just a bridge from A to B. Hopefully next chapter will be more productive. Or possibly not. O well, anyway until then please, review. I implore you.

O if anyone who is from Taiwan or is European was reading I meant nothing bad against you it was something DR777 wrote and I couldn't pass it up.

Yeah I know I went a little OOC on Bruce, but (in the words of some guy off of tv) throw me a frickin bone here. My mind is screwed over from finals and I'm trying to cross this damned slump to get to the real core of the story. So please don't bite my damn head off, I wouldn't bite yours…or maybe I would. I like to bite. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

6/30/06

We'll get back to the titans…because I think they are the main focus for the story or something.

Teen Titans ™ and © DC comics….and you know the rest.

I'm the worse author in the world…and you're about to see why. I'm afraid Cibil is turning into a weak pussy. Enjoy…I hope.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Vixen sighed and moved her hair out of her face while starring out to the city. It looked so peaceful; God how she wished something was going on. A robbery, drug bust, a monster, a mob hit, homicide, anything to get her out of the tower and bashing someone's face in. She didn't like physical violence for an absurd reason, but she had to do something to keep her hands busy and her head clear.

She tapped her nails against the glass, over and over. Finally it began to irritate Raven. "Do you mind?"

Vixen rolled her eyes and continued. Then, tired of aggravating Raven, stopped and went on looking for something to relax her nerves.

She made her way to the hanger or garage where Cyborg was turning up "his baby". It was quiet except for Cyborg's humming. It didn't bother her. She sat on box and watched him work. He turned to retrieve a wrench and looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to be there.

"When did you come in?"

"Not long ago."

"Why did you come down here? Shouldn't you be hiding in a dark closet?"

"Hilarious. But, no, I've hidden in your closet and besides the smell; you have only C-4 flowing in your veins. You are of no use to me."

He laughed, "But there has to be something more exciting around here."

"Well, I was going to place a penny in the light socket, but I decided to save that for a more 'exciting' day."

She didn't expect him to, but Cyborg couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"I see you're busy. I'll leave you to your work." Vixen said, making her way towards the door. Suddenly his cybernetic eye began to blink.

'_Cyborg!' _Robin'svoice came from the screen on Cyborg's arm, _'Fire down town. Get here as soon as you can. The others know already and they're on their way.'_

"You heard 'em .Let's role." Cyborg got into the car, Vixen sat in the passenger's seat.

Once there Vixen jump out the car and ran to Robin, "Is everyone out?"

"Raven's checking."

Raven had her eyes closed and placed her fingertips at her temples, "A girl," She said, "Third story…"

Vixen immediately ran towards the burning building. Robin tried to grab her cape but she had her grappling hook aimed, fired, and she was half way to the third story window.

Smoke was all around. She tried not to breathe it in. Flames danced everywhere, licking the walls and consuming anything in its path. Her hearing became stronger and the roar of the fire became louder then it was drowned out be a heart piercing scream, "MOMMY!" The cry went on and on.

Vixen followed till it stopped she shouted out, "Little girl! If you hear me you have to say something. Shout, scream, anything, I need to know where you are!"

The girl began to shriek. A heartrending cry that could have pierced any heart of stone; Vixen followed it to the next the room. The girl was in the corner her arms wrapped around her legs. Vixen held her hand out to the girl, "It's ok. I'm here. We're going to get out of this." The child reached up for her and Vixen took her into her arms pulling the cape over the small body.

Vixen turned to leave the way she had entered but part of the burning ceiling fell blocking her path. She looked around franticly. There were no windows in the room so she went to the door and placed her hand on it but pulled it back towards herself with a shout. She didn't have enough time; the ceiling above would collapse any second. She had only the door which opened onto a raging inferno to exit.

She kicked the door down and the fire stung her eyes; she held the coughing child close to her wrapping the cape around them both and dodged into the flames the tips of her hair set ablaze. She ran down the hall and crashed into the window and fell out.

Raven had seen and caught them both with her powers. Once on the ground a green elephant dowsed her flaming hair. The child's mother ran up to hug her baby. Vixen lay on the ground, trembling and gagging for breath. The adrenaline that had once fueled was gone and she was so tired, so weak.

Robin held his hand out to help her up, but Vixen shoved it away and stood on her own then walked to Cyborg's car sat in the seat.

Later at the tower she sat in a chair with scissors in her hand and sniped off a long piece of hair. She winced, her burning hand hurt badly. Starfire carefully took the scissors from Vixen's hand. "Please, Friend Vixen. Allow me." Vixen released.

Raven walked over and took her hand, "Why didn't you show the medic this?"

"There were other people who needed their assistance more than I did."

Raven's hands began to glow. The pain went away.

"Thanks." Vixen said lowly.

The face of Cibil's was one somewhat indescribable; disgrace, dependence, regret, and defeat covered it. She felt so pathetic and worthless that she had Starfire and Raven help her. She felt herself shrink and a bit of pride was killed. She bowed her head to ashamed to show it.

She didn't bother to stop them; she knew it was gone, besides she was too tired to argue. Instead she watched as lock after lock of the singed curtain fell to the ground. Once half way down her back and beautiful, now sniped to just below her shoulder. She grabbed another pair of scissors and took her grown out bangs and cut the short, just above her eyebrows. It didn't matter anymore.

Starfire put the scissors on the table and looked at Vixen's face, "I think it looks very nice."

"I suppose it was a bit stupid of me to have that long of hair any way."

"Every cloud has the 'silver lining'." Star smiled.

Vixen got up and walked to the bathroom to get the smoggy smell from her. After bathing she looked in the mirror and watched the copper red hair turn to dark brown, then back to red. The white tips that had been burnt then cut off by Starfire returned to their ends. She turned off the bathroom lights then she went to fall asleep.

"Does this mean she is a Titan now?" asked Beast Boy as both he and Starfire swept the floor.

"I do not know." answered Starfire.

"It depends on what all of you say." Said Robin

"I guess she makes a good addition." Said Cyborg.

"No guessing, Cyborg. This is important. Yes or no answer, guys."

"Yes."

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

"Sure, why not."

"Then I guess she's in."

"That's if she actually wants to be." added Raven.

Robin nodded, "We'll ask in the morning."

The next morning Vixen rose before dawn so that she'd see the sun rise. She sat in awe as light peeked over the horizon and shined on the bay.

The titans spotted her easily, although they weren't really _searching_ for her.

Starfire nodded Robin on. "Go." She whispered.

Robin cleared his throat, "Hey, had a good sleep?"

Vixen raised her eyebrow, "It was fine."

"Good. That's…"

"Robin, what do you want?"

"Actually, we all wished to ask you something." Starfire cut in.

Cibil didn't like how this was going and it was quickly confirmed that it wasn't good.

"We want you to be a Teen Titan.", Smiled Robin as he placed a communicator in Vixen's hand.

She looked at it with a quick grin then shook her head, "As…flattered as I am, I can't accept this."

"Cibil, I thought you wanted this."

"Yes, Richard, I wanted it. But I told you, I'm already part of a team. Besides…I'm not what the Teen Titans are about….I'm not a good team member. I rather work alone." She said forgetting about the others.

"So what would you do…branch out on your own?"

"I guess."

"That sounds good but be realistic…you can't stay in one place long enough to be on your own."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"And yet another reason I don't belong."

"Well you know a lot of the team has their own lives. They take care of their own, but when we need them they're here." said Cyborg.

"Exactly what you do with the Justice League." snapped Beast Boy waking up form a boredom snooze.

Vixen thought awhile, "Reasonable proposition, guys…and going against better judgment, I accept. But only on my terms; we stay on a partnership level (I don't want to be friends),I don't take orders from anyone, and when I want out I get out without any of your crap. We have an accord?"

"Deal." Robin sighed

"Glorious!" clapped Starfire then forgetting herself and grabbing Vixen for a hug of death.

Vixen twitched, "Let go of me." Star let her go and Vixen went back to her normal color, "Is this how you welcome everyone?"

"Yes. Is this not the custom that the Justice League uses?"

"No….They just get on with their lives."

"That's fine with me cuz who's up for waffles?"

"Uh…pass. I'll see you later." Vixen said while picking up her back pack and leaving.

When she got to the edge of the island she changed into her normal clothes, 'Should I go see about Bobby and the others?' she thought to herself, 'Is that the right thing to do…do we have that type of friendship? Is that crossing boundaries…but I think they're my friends. They're the closest thing to friend I've had in a while. I should keep them right? Cibil, stop talking to yourself.'

Once she got into the city she relaxed a little more. It was sunny out; it always seemed to be sunny…that was one thing she didn't like about this place. It hurt her eyes.

From a distance she saw a police officer talking to some boys, "Sorry, but there's no skating here."

"Ahh, come'on." She knew that voice.

As the boys walk away Pedro stopped. "What, dude?" asked Bobby.

"CIBIL!!! You're Alive!" shout Sting Bug.

"So how bad was it?" Asked Bobby, "You're dad looked really pissed."

"Easier than usual. And you?"

"Pedro's uncle is in the police biz. He got us all out."

"Go Pedro's uncle!"

"Yeah…."

"Mumbo-Jumbo!" A voice shouted out as flying cards began to pelt people.

The boys ran away, Cibil jumped behind a bush to take off her clothes revealing underneath.

Mumbo had just received the money from the bank tellers and giggled with joy. Suddenly a small disc landed at his feet and began to beep; he leaped out of the way before it blew up.

"Houdini called: he wants his played out act back."

"And so does whoever came up with that line."

Vixen began throwing a wave of batarangs.

"Mumbo-Jumbo!" and a pile of bunnies hit her hard.

"Oh, that's just wrong." She groaned as she tossed a bunny to the ground.

"Oh, everyone's a critic. I see when I'm unwanted soo..." he said leaving

"I don't think so." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"Titans…." Started Robin

"Just go!" shouted Vixen as she tackled Mumbo.

"Have a whiff of my poesy if you please." Green liquid shot from the flower, Vixen sprung backwards; as it hit the ground it sizzled.

Vixen backed off and watched the others fall one at a time. "The wand!" She heard Robin shout but it faded away.

It was happening again, her sight blurred. It became dark, and then….it came back. The Dark figure returned. She shook her head, 'It's not real. It can't be happening." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Leave me alone." She shouted aloud. It turned to her. "LEAVE!" she cried and she grabbed it shoved it against a wall, and then slamming it against it again she raised it above her head and held a batarang to its throat.

"No, let me go. I give up! Please, help!" Mumbo pleaded.

"Not this time, not again. THIS ENDS NOW!..."

"Vixen, no!" shouted Robin.

A green goat rammed her. She landed a few yards back.

She picked herself up and held her head, everything became clear. She turned to see the Titans picking up Mumbo; Robin gave her a nasty look. She hung her head. What was happening?

Back at the tower…

"Vixen, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know." She said in an honest voice.

"Clearly. This isn't the Justice League, we don't go that far."

"And you think I wanted to?"

"You should have fallen back when I told you to!"

"Since when do you control me?!"

"I'm kind of the leader, that's what I do."

"Let's get this straight; no one tells me what to do."

"That's not how teamwork goes."

"So teammates have to act like slaves and can't move without your say so?!"

"No…" he said defensively

"That's what it sounds like. I should have known I wouldn't be able to work under you."

"Then go." Said Raven simply.

"Batman won't allow me to let her leave." Robin tried to explain

"I can't stay here…" said Vixen

"Perhaps, Vixen would be more comfortable at the Titans East." Starfire proposed.

"Titans East?"

"It's located in Steel City, led by Bumblebee." Said Cyborg

Vixen looked at him with a blank and angered looked.

"It's a lot closer to Gotham…in case you'd need to get back home in an emergency."

Robin rubbed his shoulder, "But staying there you'd have to listen to Bumblebee, she won't take the crap you're giving me."

"You're saying this as if I want to stay there permanently."

"I know, but it's until your suspension is over."

She nodded slightly, "So where's this Steel City?"

"You'll go?"

"Looks like it."

"I'll call Bee." Said Cyborg.

"You need a lift?"

"No…I'll find a way."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Thank you for reading……

For shame with my weak writing…..oh well.

Review. Please.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back to chapter 10… My...how the chapters fly.

_Comment ça va, mes amis?_ (It's French just go along with it and say, "_Ca va bien_.") Over the summer I'd been going back to my roots and heading down the bayou (where all the old farts speak French and if you wanna know what they are saying about you, ya gotta pick it up fast.) And they would also speak it to me, which now I understand, but please never ask me to translate. Also…Mardi Gras will be coming soon…such a lovely time, and I'm in a very good mood, which is quite strange but…I really don't care at the moment.

Also I've recently bought the entire first season of the Teen Titans plus Vol. 1 of the second season and I've discovered the language control button thingy and I'm watching it non- stop with my grandfather in…. well….you know. I also view it in Spanish but French is easier to me. (I know…it's pathetic for a girl my age to do this sort of thing but that's what happens when bored strikes!) So what's been up with you?

Titans East ™ and © of DC comics….no one-liner

Enjoy. _Laisser la bon temps rôle_!

And a thousand pardons for my Spanish…online translators don't give Mas and Menos justice. Stupid Babble Fish! If any of you see and or understand any of my mistakes, please, inform me of it. But…I didn't have them talk much….

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

While entering the city comfort came over Vixen. It was cold, a bit damp, and dark. A lot like home, only it seemed cleaner, and happier.

She found the tower and the end of the city, against the shore and in a cliff. She walked to the entrance door, looked at the voice box and pressed the red button.

A girl's voice came out, "Who is it?"

"Vixen."

"Yeah, come in." And at that the door opened.

Vixen got into the elevator and went to the operations room guessing that that's where Bumblebee was. Once there she stepped out. An girl walk up to her and her hand out; Vixen observed her, yellow and black shirt, tight black leather like pants, heeled boots, pigtail type buns on her head, and large bug like wings.

"Bumblebee I presume?" she said as she shook her hand.

"How'd you guess?" Bee said "Vixen. I've read a little of you're early work with the league. Impressive."

"Nothing really. I wish I knew a little of you."

"Well, you'll know a bit soon enough. Let me introduce you to the guys." Bee turned to the four boys on the couch, "Hey! We have company, care to at least act interested?"

Two young boys dashed up to them, "Hola." they said at the same time.

"Hello." Vixen said trying to care just a little.

The two rambled in Spanish for a bit, Vixen shook her head. "That's Mas and Menos. They don't speak English. We can barely understand them too."

Another boy got up, he seemed familiar. "Hey, name's Aqualad." He held out his hand.

"Vixen." She said. She remembered now, Garth, the fish scales should have given it away.

Speedy turned around on the couch, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Stalking you."

"I don't blame'ya."

"Vixen," said Bumblebee, "sorry but we don't exactly have a room for you. You don't mind crashing on the couch until we can clean one up for you?"

"Don't go into the trouble of getting one, the couch is fine, I don't plan on being here long."

"No, we'll get one for you. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch." Said Aqualad

"It's fine."

"Okay, if you insist." Said Aqualad "Would you like a tour?"

"I guess." She answered.

"You can leave you're things here. Come'on." She put her bag down and followed him.

'He hasn't changed.' Vixen said to herself. 'His hair looks better. And he's a lot taller than me now, but still as friendly. How can someone that good looking be that nice.' She pondered. 'I don't think he remembers me."

"And that's Titans East tower." He concluded at the end of the tour.

"Nice."

"Yeah. So what brings you here?"

"Robin's…difficult and working closer to home may be a benefit."

"I know what you mean, but he's a good leader; and a good guy. We use to be on the same team."

"Yeah. That was a ways back wasn't it, Garth?"

"What? How'd you?"

"You seriously don't remember me."

"No, we've met before?"

"Yes. We used to talk a lot back when you'd come to the manor with Richard and the others."

"Cibil?"

She nodded.

"Whoa, you look…different. Good different." He added quickly.

"And so do you. How've you been?"

"Ok, no complaints. And you? When'd you get in the hero business?"

"Few years back."

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah."

He stared at her, she'd changed a lot. He snapped himself out of staring, "So, we should get back to the others." He began to walk back to the operations room.

When they reached the room Speedy and Bumblebee were in each other's face and Mas y Menos held their ears.

Aqualad exhaled loudly, "Here we go again."

"Don't yell at me! God, what's the matter with you? Are you on your period or something?

"OH! Don't start that!"

Aqualad stepped between them, "Guys! Stop, we kind of have a guest. Fight later."

They both turned around crossing their arms and steam rose from them. Speedy went to his room shortly after. Then Mas y Menos did as well, it was getting late.

Bumblebee found a pillow and blanket and handed them to Vixen.

"Thanks."

"Night, girls." Aqualad said with a yawn and went to his room.

Vixen watched Bee turn on the security system for the night then she left for her room.

Once the lights were off she fell asleep as well.

Some time later she was startled from her sleep by a faint noise. She sat up still groggy.

It was Speedy. He didn't look at her but kept to what ever he was doing. "You cry in your sleep, ya'know that?"

"What? I do not."

"I guess it's not really, you whimper a bit. Then go on and on about a Marina, and something about a haven, then another word I can't understand."

"You can't mind your own business or something?"

"Well you're so damn loud."

She rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I couldn't sleep anyway." He continued

Vixen rubbed her eyes and it was silent for a moment.

"Was it a good dream?"

"Again with not minding your own business."

"I was just wondering. You were smiling, which you don't seem to do much. You have a nice smile." He said in a low voice.

"Do you think I care?"

"Cranky aren't we?"

"Whatever."

"How long are you staying?"

"Not much longer if I hear that question again."

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin.

Vixen stood up and fixed her twisted skirt then walked over to the large window.

"It's a better view on the roof." Said Speedy.

Vixen ignored him and checked her wrist communicator. 4:46, no way she'd go back to sleep now.

She began to walk around a bit, running her fingertips along the railing and to the computer console. She tapped it lightly as if she was pondering something.

Speedy watched her. "What are you doing?" he asked as she went to the elevator.

"Going out."

"I'll go with you." He said stopping the elevator door from closing.

"I don't think so."

"I'll go where ever I want. Kay, Princess?"

She forced a laugh, "Listen, Speedy, I can see you don't have much in that pretty little head of yours so I'm going to be put this in a way you can understand. Get the Hell away from me."

"That the Bat talking?"

"That's me being nice to you."

"I feel so honored."

"Good, it's the best you'll get." She walked out of the tower he followed. "Why are you still here?"

"I just want to."

"Get lost."

"No."

"Arrogant fool."

"You're a bit too old for name calling aren't you?"

"Why do you insist on still being here?!"

"I just wanted to talk to you, all right?"

"I don't have much too say to you."

"This conversation is going well." He said sounding a bit meaningful.

"Consider conversation over."

"Now who's being _arrogant_?"

"Whatever." She said walking faster to get away from him.

"Is it just me or do you treat everyone like crap?" he said looking down on her a little.

"Not your business." she hissed darkly

"Really scary." He said sarcastically

Vixen began to walk faster and worked her way to a sprint into the city Speedy didn't bother to run after her.

Early morning commuters rushed through the streets stopping only for lights and few honking with road rage.

Vixen suddenly stopped in front of a large building breathing heavily. She took out her grappling hook and shot at the top then climb up.

A time after she heard foot steps behind her.

"It's nice." She said glancing out at the city lights

"It's no Star but it's ok."

"Titans East must be doing a good job."

That made him raise an eyebrow. He knew that the crime rate wasn't as bad as it once was but the city had a long ways to go before it was of Metropolis standards.

Vixen took a deep breath of the brisk air and exhaled; steam escaped. Her cape fell over her shoulders the cold breeze tugging lightly

"…thanks." He rubbed his arm, "You're not cold?"

"You learn to get use to it."

He gave little acknowledgment to what she said.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"What?" he said shocked, "Nah."

"Mm."

"What's that mean?"

"You say 'no.' your mind says different."

"You're psychic now?"

"You're nostrils flare like Oliver's." she confessed

"You pay that close attention to my nose…little weird." He sneered

"You're an archer; you focus on only one thing and tune the rest of the world out so only the target is seen and heard. I, on the other hand, hear and see the most negligible. It's the most intricate things that set the two of us apart."

"Sure we'll say that."

She smirked. "But really, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said.

The wind changed; picking up Vixen's cape and hair and blowing it away from her face. The sun was coming up from over the horizon and the first rays of light seemed to make her glow. Speedy wanted to yell at her to move out of the damn wind but he knew that would sound a little queer. ((AN: meaning 'strange'…thesaurus people…open your minds))

He decided to leave, "See 'ya at the tower."

"I'll go with you." She said to the surprise of him.

When they got back to the tower the rest of the titans were up and eating breakfast.

"Buenos días, señorita Vixen." Said Más.

"Desayunar?" Menos gestured to the cereal box.

"No thank you."

They continued their meal.

Bee was pouring herself a cup of coffee, Aqualad was reading the paper and nibbling on toast.

For some reason Cibil thought it was a seen from those "Leave it to Beaver" shows she used to be fascinated with as a kid. Always wishing she could have at least one meal in such a cozy setting and not in that drafty dinning hall. She realized now that it was creepy and was a bit thankful when the twins began firing little pieces of cereal at one another. Kids should be chaotic not droids.

She was soon startled out of her thoughts by Bee placing a cup a steaming coffee in front of her, "Looks like you need a boost."

Vixen thanked her then poured sugar in.

"Combat practice is this afternoon." Aqualad said as a reminder.

She drank half of her coffee pouring the rest in the sink. 'Practice' Cibil said to her self, 'That's a good idea.'

The training room was blaring with loud angry music Vixen saw Speedy bench pressing a 50. It must be his personal time. He looked up to see who was there; she didn't look to be bothered by how loud the music was as she stretched. He continued.

Backbend, handstand, split. Like a well oiled machine. Back tuck, back flip, then forward, handspring.

Using the wall she stretched her legs high above her head.

Then it was on to high kicks, drop kicks and punches; having her way with a punching bag; merely a warm up.

Half and hour later she was finishing up her warm up, Speedy was moving on to target practice. She knew it would be another hour before she'd be there, if she wasn't interrupted.

Some time later the music went off and Speedy left for a much needed shower. She was not even half way finished.

Vixen ways finally finishing her final yoga move as Speedy walked back in, "You're not gonna stand a chance with Bee's combat if you're too tired to move."

"I think I'll be fine." She said pushing her way past him.

And she was. Something she always prided herself in. By time they finished up it was around 5:16.

After a shower Cibil decided it was still pretty early so she grabbed her backpack.

She'd find the quiet part of a park or alley or something and change. She wasn't afraid of changing in public and the few times she was caught the guy was too shocked at seeing a teenage girl in her bra and panties to be worried about the clothes she was getting out of.

She made her way through the city and then a park. It looked half dead but it was probably just because it was getting dark out. She could here distant giggles and rustles, obviously the local teens liberating themselves. She ignored they're merriment and searched for silence which she found by a half frozen pond.

She wrapped her arms around herself when the temperate suddenly dropped.

"What's a good looking thing like you doing in a place like this?"

She looked back to a pair of brown sneakers and worked her way up to some ripped wranglers, an Adio shirt, leather jacket, a pair of sexy blue eyes, and red hair.

"Harper?" she asked thinking, 'Damn.'

"Cibil? Shit, I take half that back."

"Please tell me this is a coincidence."

"I always come here. What's your excuse?"

"I like the quiet."

"Me too." He said sitting down.

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed to be the longest five minutes of their lives.

"What you doing here?" she asked finally

"Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." She replied in her downsizing voice

"Do you have to criticize everything I say?"

"It's who I am. Deal with it."

"I seriously don't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can act all bad ass as much as you want but it's not you."

"You don't know anything about me, you high heeled jock strap."

"There you go again….what are you so scared of?"

"I have no idea what you could possible mean by that"

"When someone tells you better you always say something insulting to them. Does that make you feel better about yourself?" She rolled her eyes and without saying anything she got up.

"And now you're running away from me….you know I'm right." He stood up

Cibil grit her teeth and her hand formed a fist. She turned around, "You're horribly mistaken. You couldn't be anymore wrong."

He got a smug look on his face, "Then, darling…how about _you_ explain to me…please."

"I won't bother…you wouldn't understand."

"I've heard just about everything…try me."

"Ugg! Forget it! Who cares anyways?"

"I might."

Her face softened slightly, for only a moment, then she immediately recovered her angry…he still noticed. She turned on her heals and quickly walked away.

Roy stood there his hands in his pockets and smiled quietly to himself, 'She so wants me…'

Once Cibil was away she turned into an alley way and rested against a wall. She sank to the ground leaning her head back and exhaled loudly, "…that was weird."

She closed her eyes as thunder rolled in, strange how the weather was here, even stranger how it recalled memories……

"Night, boy." Cibil whispered as she turned on her side and pulled the covers over her.

The Great Dane licked her fingers then rested its head on its large paws.

The rain had just began to fall out side as they fell asleep.

_A silent darkness filled her head. Then a low drone like noise began to ring out. IT became louder and more distinct. It sounded strange, in a different language: being chimed in innocent but older voice._

_A white flower appeared and the petals opened to revealed green middle that began to glow brightly. It began to rotate, slowly. It was so strange. A spiral of water wrapped around the stem: working its way up. It alternated like that from water to fire, but the flower did not burn to ash. _

_The chiming continued but now the language was familiar and the spirals spun faster. _

'…_come forth to me. Do not fear you're time has come to return. Hear me…' the voice began to sing its haunting melody again. The flower continued its spinning._

'_Rise…'_

Cibil's eyes opened wide and blue light poured from them. She rose from her bed almost mechanically. "The hour is now…" her voice whispered in unison with the older one.

She got to her feet and began to walk nearly zombie like.

The dog had woke by her voice and let out a concerned whimper. He got up and slowly followed her, keeping his distance.

She stepped out through the threshold. Ace grasped the back of her pajama pants hoping she'd stop; her hand swat at him. He let her go confused to why she was leaving.

The freezing rain beat against her head furiously. She walked on; not even shivering as her bare feet sank in the muddy puddles.

The Dane followed loyally making their way deep into the woods. He knew the area, close to the mansion and near where the secret entrance to the batcave was.

The weather was getting worse as the wind picked up. Cibil fell to her knees next to a giant oak and began removing dead leaves and mud from the ground revealing a small crystal. As she picked it up it began to glow the same color blue as her eyes. Ace barked in alarm.

She stood and held the crystal above her head. Lightning flashed in her eyes then….gone. She vanished.

Ace barked loudly then sniffed the ground looking for her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next chapter will be a continuation of her flashbacks….I had to start bringing them in.

Hope you liked….and are not too confused…

Review.


End file.
